Importance
by You are my Math
Summary: Heroes get the heroines. He begs to differ. Perhaps, this is not just the truth. He watches as the person he loves love someone else. He sacrifices just for the sake of her happiness. /One sided SasuSaku, Narusaku/


Disclaimed.

* * *

**Importance**

_By: You Are My Math_

_"Happiness can be ironic."_

* * *

I knew from that moment I saw her in our university was the moment I've had my first love at first sight. I've never had this feeling before even when I was in high school. And, I couldn't even put my finger on it. I couldn't understand myself, neither this feeling I have.

She wasn't even beautiful in the first place unlike those girls I met before. She was just average, huge emerald green eyes, peach lips that you could almost consider pink, and a small nose, although, the only unnatural about her is the fact that her hair is a shade of bubblegum pink. She was petite – average, yes.

And, all of I could think of was she is full of pink. Pink. And, pink.

I smirked that time, when I first met her.

The first time I introduce myself… out of the blue. She smiled at me. And, I found myself being caught off guard with it.

She was younger than me by one year. She was a freshman that time, while I was in second year college.

She was majoring finance in the fiend of business management.

We have different fields. I was taking up civil engineering. Completely different worlds; But it felt like something I couldn't define.

Although, that time the thing that hindered me from getting close with her was the mere fact that she already have a boyfriend.

"Hey Bastard!"

I stared. She was in a relationship with my best friend.

**-xxx—**

I didn't know that within one year we became friends. Why wouldn't we? She was my best friend's girl after all. We became close to the point that she almost consider me as her brother. A brother she could always rely on whatever the problem is.

I was only like a brother to her nothing more nothing less.

She didn't see me as a guy.

And, I was certain that within that one year, I realized. I realized something – something I shouldn't be feeling towards her. I frowned at the thought.

I fell in love with her.

I fell in love with her that it hurt me more than anything else.

**-xxx—**

She was so precious.

So much.

That I didn't even know what to do anymore.

The moment I found that she had an accident before she took her finals back when she was in second year of college, anxious me that I chose to push aside the two remaining quizzes I had with my two subjects left.

She was injured.

And, I needed to see her. I needed to know if she was fine despite the accident she had.

I just needed to.

**-xxx—**

Naruto was already there, watching over her, as she peacefully slept there.

I was late. I wasn't able to get there as soon as possible when she needed someone. I felt ashamed of myself. She saw me as a brother yet I couldn't protect her with all cost. I couldn't ease the pain she felt. I couldn't. I was so useless.

I furrowed, frustrated.

I bowed down, trying to obscure myself from the world.

But… At least, the important thing is she was fine… now…

**-xxx—**

She was assigned to stay for one week, as she waited for her wounds to heal completely.

Every day, I would visit her; bring her, her favorite flowers, a bouquet of tulips.

We would talk for hours. I would tell her about how her professors constantly asking for her recovery and when she would comeback.

We would talk about how Naruto was doing when she wasn't around with him yet. How he missed her so much in the university.

We would spend time with each other.

And, with those little moments I had with her, I could say that I had the best things in life.

**-xxx—**

College.

I was on my last year in university. So was Naruto.

We only have two weeks. And, I only have one week with her.

No, even though I fell deeply in love with her already, she didn't know about it. She didn't know about my feelings, she didn't know what I felt towards her. She didn't know about my one sided love.

This was wrong.

I used to think that these feelings will fade as soon as possible. This was just a mere crush that was all. I used to think that it was nothing more than as a relationship of a sister and brother.

But, no, it didn't fade.

The harder I push, the more I long for her.

She was wrong. She was the wrong person I fell in love to.

She has a boyfriend. And, the guy was my best friend.

I couldn't.

**-xxx—**

Graduation.

The day of our graduation came, the most memorable.

That fated day, I changed my mind.

I was certain that this wasn't an obsession. It wasn't. It never became. I love her.

And, I could care less about what they would think of me already. I could care less of what my friend would think of me. I just needed to tell her. I just needed to tell the girl I treasure the most that I love her.

Because if I wouldn't do it now, then when would I? The opportunities might lose before I even grasp on it. So, I would have to do it…

Say, maybe…

What if.

From a far I saw her, sitting near the fountain. I smiled, as I walked towards her. But, my smile faded when I saw the tears on her eyes.

I frowned.

I hid the flowers behind me.

… Slowly, I sat beside her, and looked at her. She was shivering, she was so fragile. Her eyes were red, she was crying since a while ago.

Something clicked within me, a feeling full of sadness.

And, at that moment, I wanted to pull her down and bring her to my arms, to hush her. Anything. I couldn't stand seeing her like that.

But, I stopped the urge, instead, "What's the matter?"

They had a fight. It was a misunderstanding. Full of misunderstand and all.

I went to find her boyfriend. I was so furious that time that I could almost beat him. He let the person I love cry. I wanted to tell him how stupid he was. I wanted to scold him; I wanted him to realize the person he was losing.

I wanted to. But I chose not to, instead, I handed over the bouquet to him.

"Give it to her. Tulips are her favorite."

**-xxx—**

They reconciled.

Sakura loves her boyfriend so much. And, same goes to Naruto.

I leave no space to interfere with it.

The only thing that matters is her happiness even though it isn't me.

**-xxx—**

They're engaged now.

* * *

**End.**

**READ AND REVIEW. :)**


End file.
